Hermione's Scream
by Nordellikl
Summary: Hermione’s life is in the hands of Professor Snape. Will he have the courage to save her? Made some changes and plan to continue based on reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's scream

The soft patter of rain fell upon the windows and the swaying of the trees gently blowing in the wind awoke Hermione. She could not see anything as all the lights were out and the moon was hiding behind the clouds. She rolled over to go back to sleep, but the rain and trees seemed to be calling her to the window.

She arose and tip toed to the window because she didn't want to wake up Obzel, her new roommate.

As Hermione looked out the window the clouds seemed to part and Hermione screamed for all she was worth, waking all i within n the castle and started to mutter the same words over and over.

"Basilisk, Dementors." she repeated over and over as she was taken to the hospital wing.

Obzel was immediately questioned by the new Headmaster about what had happened to Hermione. "Obzel, I need you to think about everything you saw, heard, and felt tonight" the Headmaster said in a calm voice.

"Well", started Obzel, "I went to bed before Hermione so I don't know what time she went to bed. But her screaming woke me up and Hermione told me that when the clouds parted, she saw from the light of the moon either a shadow of a Basilisk, or a Demetor going across the roof of the castle next to our window She went screamed and went stiff, repeating "Basilisk, Demetor" and that is when everyone started to pour into our room and she was removed from our room."

Obzel was taken to the Headmasters office so the portrait of Dumbledore could talk to her.

"Thank you very much my dear I can see that what you have seen has upset you very much. Please look into my eyes and tell me what you saw." said Dumbledore

Much later, Obzel entered the hospital wing to see Hermione laying in bed. Ron saw her approach and asked her what had happened to cause Hermione to scream in fright and put her into the hospital.

"I don't know. I saw Hermione in bed asleep when I got prepared for bed and when I went to sleep, she was fine; sleeping like a baby. The next thing I knew, she was screaming and the teachers rushed her to the hospital! I thought she was having a nightmare at first, now I am not so sure what is happening."

Severus was summoned the next moring and entered the hospital wing, moving between three teachers and proceeded straight to Hermione's bed. One look at Hermione laying stone cold and stiff as a marble statue turned Severus cold, and a shiver went down his spine.

"Not again" He muttered to himself.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Severus said a little to loud, "What is wrong with this student? Has she said anything and what is causing this condition?"

"We are not sure" said Madame Pomfrey, "We have tried every potion and spell, but it has not done anything for her. She was muttering when she arrived here, but the minute she was put into bed she became what you see. Severus, are we dealing with someone that has seen a Basilisk?" asked the medi-nurse.

Thankfully Obzel went first to Dumbledore before coming here Severus thought to himself.

He turned and proceeded to the door and upon opening it he said, "No! she did not see a Basilisk. I will be back in four days with the potions to cure her, it will take me that long to make it." He slammed the door behind him.

Despite the Potions Master's assurance that he could brew a cure, the line of well wishers and wizards trying every type of spell, cure, potion, and enchantment continued.

It was decided that if she didn't come out of it herself the situation it would be hopeless, leaving her in a sad state.

The Headmaster was penning a letter to Hermione's parents when he hear Dumbledore say from his portriat "You can stop writing. She will be fine as soon as Severus gives her the potion he is making."

Four days after Severus left the hospital wing and locked himself inside his office, he emerged looking like he had been in a fight and had no sleep since he entered his office. He went to the infirmary bed that Hermione was laying upon.

Hermione look no different and with a shaky hand he touched her forehead, finding it as hard as marble.

"Give me room!" Snape said as everyone took a step back to allow him space. He took out a vile of light blue liquid and placed it on Hermione's lips and allowed it to dribble slowly into her mouth.

"This is to give her awareness so she can talk when she comes out of this condition" declared Severus. After about an hour the vial was finally empty and no change could be seen.

Next, he removed from his cloak a vial containing a shimmering gold color powder that as soon as the top was removed and air touched it, became a liquid.

"This will remove the stiffness and have her looking like she is only sleeping." he said. Severus then placed a drop on her forehead, each finger, and toe. After what seemed only seconds Hermione quivered then appeared as she was in a deep sleep.

"Good" said Severus, "All is working as it should."

After a couple more pokes and prods, he declared that Hermione was ready for the last vial that would return her back to her normal self. But before Snape could administer the vial Herminie's eyes started to flutter as if she was waking up, and a wave of excitement could be felt from the crowd.

"Back up!" ordered Severus as he removed two vials "I have to give her both phials at once!"

He lifted both phials and turned them upside down so that the liquid would enter her mouth at the same time. Almost instantly, Hermione started moving, becoming conscious.

He leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear and said "You will be fine. Only your memories of the past five days will be erased, for no one must know but Dumbledore that I am a Dementor."

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Reflection

Reflection

Professor Snape quickly departed the hospital wing and walked directly to his chambers. He had to think and get some rest for the past couple of days drained him both physically and mentally. How could he have been so careless to allow someone to see him just because he got into a hurry, so he wouldn't be missed?! He sat on the couch, long fingers rubbing his temple as he tried to sort through the events of the past couple of days.

The tiny popping of bubbles from his newest simmering potion was starting to get on his nerves. "I hate that noise!" He muttered out to the room

As he withdrew deeper into thought old smells and sounds started running through his mind. What felt like a light breeze brushed Snape, causing him to lunge to his feet and crouch into a defensive position. He slowly turned, looking for the cause of the breeze. Not able to determine if he really felt anything, he laid back down. Snapes' vision started to blur and all objects in his chambers lost both focus and form.

His eyes were transforming the office back into the familiar cave of Oroblram, birth place of the covenants. Hearing the returning low murmurs of the others was always both comforting and agitating. The same voice was returning as always except louder this time. "How could we have given up our freedom, just to increase our feeding grounds? "Whispered Secrof to his partner.

"Remember, my partner. We are not being hunted and the great perish hasn't returned" answered Demra

"Yes, the perish was wretched, my entire assembly was eradicated. All those of my assembly were over confident, thinking we were stronger and able to put the wizards under covenant." Said Secrof

"My assembly was decimated also, that is why we are together to make a new family. We will multiply, just don't stray from the convents, my partner." Demra pleaded

The joining of two dementors, to create an assembly was a process that took over a year to accomplish and not to be taken lightly. The final rites resulted in both called partners, what wizards would call a family or marriage.

A banging grew louder and louder, the noise seemed to come from everywhere. This never happened before and it jolted the potions master from his trance.

"Who is banging on my door?" bellowed Snape when he was able to determine that the noise was coming from his chamber door.

"Professor" yelled a voice.

"What do you want?" Snape angrily opened the door, causing the visitor to stumble slightly at the entranceway.

"It's Professor Alocacoc. Miss Granger is asking for you! She wants to know what has happened to her. She remembers nothing of what happened that night. We told her that you were the one to get her out of whatever it was. She wants to talk to you."

"Alocacoc you are new so I will tell you only once, as I am tired. Tell her she is fine, and she can make an appointment to see me. Now go!" said Snape as he slammed the door shut.

He fell onto his couch. Did he make a mistake? Why did I give her the potions? Why didn't I just let her stay in that state? He wondered. She wouldn't be a problem now if he would have left her as she was. He stood up and began to pace back and forth in his chambers.

He knew that if he went back to sleep, he would revisit Oroblram's cave. If he stayed awake, he would continually second guess himself about the girl. What to do?

The office seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as the hours passed by. Finally out of sheer desperation, Snape headed to the Headmaster's office and knocked at the door. The Headmaster opened the door and didn't seem at all surprised to see him.

"Professor Snape what a pleasure to see you. Thank you for curing poor Miss Granger. What can I do for you this evening?" asked the Headmaster

"I need to talk to the portrait." Replied Snape

"But of course! Do you want me to leave?" Asked the Headmaster

"Yes, as this is private matter and I need Dumbledore's' view." Explained Snape

"You can have two hours, then I need my office back." he said as he walked out the door

"Professor Snape!" said Dumbledore from the picture "What is weighing so heavily on your mind? You look like you have been in battle and didn't come out too well."

"I whispered in her ear who I was." Said Snape, despair in his voice.

"Hmm… You must have had a good reason for doing that." Asked the portrait, looking down at the potions master.

"I don't know why I did that!" Frustration evident in his voice. "Something came over me and I did it without any control over myself"

"I assume that she was the only one to hear what you said?"

"Yes, yes, no one but her heard me! I whispered it in her ear after the administering the potions to save her."

"Then why come to me? You have something to ask?" Said Dumbledore

"I am unable to shake the memories of the Oroblram cave and I am recalling the great perish." Snape said miserably

"I have asked the other headmasters, but it seems as if you were right. All of the records and memories are gone. No one remembers the reversal charm. Only Sgalfxis, ex auror of the Ministry of Magic has any recollection, and that information has been verbally passed for generations. So Merlin only knows how reliable his information would be."

"What did he recall? Something I can use?" asked Snape hopefully.

"He said that an eleven foot manuscript was still in existence. If you can find the manuscript, it tells about the battles and how to reverse the spells that made the transformation possible." Said Dumbledore

"Where is the manuscript?! I will retrieve it immediately!" Snape asked, letting his excitement show.

"Sgalfxis said it was changed to a book, and that it was placed here at Hogwarts long ago. There is no record of it in the Library. Madame Pince has researched it several times. If it is here, it is lost." Dumbledore stroked his beard, lost in thought. "Severus, have you been doing what I asked?"

"Yes, I am bringing up past memories, but it is hard having to live through what happened all over again. Are you sure this is the only way I can return or have everyone else changed back?" Asked Snape.

"Severus, how much do you remember of the wars, the defeat, the treaties made, and the transformation resulting with us having Dementors?" Asked Dumbledore

"I was very young at the time, but through stories, legends, and myths I believe I know as much as anyone else. I know that the Ministry of Magic tried to bury everything that happened. " answered Snape angrily.

"That is the rumor I have heard also." Confirmed Dumbledore

"I know that the dementors did complete the scroll because I saw it before it was delivered to the Ministry for supposed safe keeping."

"This is what we need to do. I will continue to talk to the other portraits and see if I can get any more information. You need to start looking at every book within the castle. It may be an impossible dream, Severus. You may never be able to go back."

A knock on the door sounded. As he went to go to the door, the portrait called back "You would do well to involve……" the sound of the door opening and the Headmaster saying that the two hours were up. "…. in your task at hand"


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

Author's Note: My wife has been on me urging me to finish it for almost two years but I find I cannot do it. It started out as a dare as my wife was in a rut with one of her stories and I told her writing is not hard. She laughed and said that I should try it and I wrote a few. So when I came up with this one she was surprised as I prefer reading to writing and the plot with Snape as a Dementor intrigued her. This helped her out of her writer's block. I told her that if she wanted she could edit it up and finish it. So look for it soon under her account use2b2t2. So review if you want to see this finished up. Even without the reviews she will more than likely take it up as I threw it back to her as a challenge.

NordellikI


End file.
